


We are family

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All the Sides, Angst, Anxiety Disorder!Virgil, Bipolar!Roman, Chronic Pain!Patton, Comfort, Crippled!Remus, Deaf!Logan, Disabilities, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Happy, No Romance, blind!Janus, i dont know how to tag this, more to be added - Freeform, no ships, soft, they are all friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: A bunch of random oneshots about the Sanders Sides but none of them are romantic whatsoever. And most of them will have a twist.
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides), The Sides & The Sides (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Being Blind

Sometimes they just... forgot that he was blind.

Patton would come and wrap him in a hug with no warning, and he would hiss and jump away because it startled him, not because he didn't appreciate the hug.

Sometimes Roman would come over and steal his hat and he would gasp and turn around desperately trying to reach it because he had no idea how his hair looked like and he didn't want anyone to see it messy or puffy.

Virgil, whenever he forgot, would just come and touch his shoulder out of nowhere and make him tense up and almost freeze at how sudden the touch was.

Remus was surely the worst, forgetting almost all the time and asking for him to catch something before throwing whatever it was at his direction with no regards if he would catch it or not.

And Logan, well, he rarely forgot, but when he did he would make his way around quietly but just loud enough for him to feel like someone was around, but whenever he asked, Logan would be too worried with whatever he was doing and simply not answer, giving him a horrible sense of unease.

So yes, Janus was blind, and since he had been recently added to the list of Thomas' sides, they tended to forget that little fact because his eyes looked normal, and thus, they always thought he just saw like they did.

They always apologized, but it usually left him so uneasy that the apologies didn't do much. He just wished they would remember more.

So once again, after Remus threw something at him that he did not see, and it ended up hitting his face and cutting his lip and cheek, Janus ended up at Patton's bathroom, sitting on the toilet as he cleaned his cuts up.

"Jan, please stop squirming, I need to clean this up so it doesn't get infected" Patton said, keeping a hand on Janus' face so he wouldn't get startled when the other hand came closer with the cotton ball. It didn't help much, and every time Patton touched his cheek with the cotton, Janus flinched and took a second to recompose himself. "Janus."

"I'm sorry I can't not flinch when something comes close to my face Patton!" he complained, hissing at the end, flinching when Patton touched his lip with the ball. "Besides it fucking stings!"

"Don't be rude Janus" Patton reprimanded, sighing and pulling away. "Look, it's all done, can I at least put a band aid?"

"Yeah sure whatever" Janus mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing. Or were they already closed? He didn't know he wasn't paying attention. He flinched again when Patton's hand touched his face, but relaxed as he fixed his band aids. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll tell Remus to stop being so careless" he assured, and then pulled away, staying silent for a moment. Janus stood still, and as the silence continued, he tensed up, not having heard him leave but knowing that Patton could leave without him noticing.

"Patton?" he asked, uncertain, and the dad side sighed, taking Janus' hand on his own.

"I'm here."

"Then why did you get all silent?"

"I don't know Jan."

"Were you trying to tease me?"

"Janus, no, of course n-"

"I can't believe you" Janus said, offended, standing up quickly and tapping around for his staff until he grabbed the curved edge and firmly supported it on the ground. "Excuse me, I have better things to do."

He made his way out of the bathroom, feeling offended and frustrated, guiding himself through the mind palace and heading to his own room. Before he could make it, he heard someone yelling 'GET OUT OF THE WAY!' and suddenly a large body hit his, sending him straight to the floor and making him groan loudly.

"Janus oh my god I'm so sorry" Roman said, pulling him up in a sitting position, just as Janus heard Remus' giggle and Roman groaning. "Oh that doesn't count!"

"Tag, you're it."

"You two are fucking unbelievable" Janus growled, pushing Roman away and getting himself up before finding his bearings by the feeling of the rails next to the stairs. Then he walked away towards his room in a rush, feeling the textured handle and opening the door before closing it hard with a loud groan and a frustrated sigh.

Somedays that house was fucking impossible.

"Oh you're back" Janus heard someone say and let out a yell, pointing his staff to the direction of the speaker. "Calm down Janus I'm here to talk."

"How many times have I told you I don't want anyone in my room?!" he yelled, angrily, and Virgil shrugged from his bed. Janus knew because he could listen to the bed squeaking.

"I know but I had to talk to you so I waited here."

"Great. Get out."

"But I have to t-"

"GET OUT!" Janus yelled, waving his staff and making gusts of wind get out of it towards the entire room. He was so frustrated that he didn't want to talk. "OUT VIRGIL!"

"Okay okay!" Virgil said and sunk down, making a soft sound to indicate he had done so, and Janus stopped the wind, let out a groan and walking to his bed, laying down and pressing his face into the pillows as his eyes teared up.

Most days were fine, but some days were really frustrating, to be blind around a place of seeing.

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep due to his frustration until he heard someone knocking on the door. He groaned, pushing himself up and sighing as he sat with his legs crossed, assuring himself he was clothed and with his hat and gloves on before allowing whoever it was to come inside.

"Janus" he heard Logan speaking, his voice always soft and calm. "I heard from the others that you are having a bad day. Do you need anything?"

"I need to see" Janus said, frustrated, and sighed deeply. "No I don't... thank you Logan."

"Well, I asked Patton to make some of your favorites for snacks, if you want to come downstairs. We are going to watch a movie, comments on."

Janus pressed his lips together, knowing that they had thought that up because he was feeling frustrated, and gave Logan a small smile, removing his hat and gloves and reaching out for him.

"Help me find my onesie?" he asked, and soon Logan took his hands, pulling him up to his feet.

"Of course."

After a short time looking for the onesie, Logan found it, and Janus changed into it. Then they went downstairs, with Janus' hat, gloves and staff back at his room, being guided by Logan, whom he trusted the most for it. He smelled sweet popcorn and hot cocoa, and smiled to himself, sitting down on the couch and crossing his legs as Logan sat next to him, someone warm and small on his other side.

"Do you want to cuddle Virgil?" Janus asked, and the small side next to him nodded, nuzzling between his arm and side until Janus wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

Someone handed him the popcorn and he thanked them, just as the film started. As the description began, Janus noticed they had put on Chicago, his favorite musical, and smiled to himself, leaning against Logan and feeling him getting more comfortable and relaxed.

He could have some frustrating days, and sometimes they really forgot that he had his own disabilities, but they were the best, and they tried their hardest.


	2. Signed, Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deaf!Logan for you peps!  
> Feel free to send ideas!

Of course he could still speak.

Just not as easily and fluently as he did before.

Logan hadn't always been deaf, just like Janus hadn't always been 100% blind. It was obvious now that they disabilities became heightened quickly, and now even his hearing aids were beginning to lack any effect whatsoever, but he could still speak, because he remembered what movements to make and how to push his vocal chords to produce sound like he did once, even if he couldn't hear himself. And of course, he practiced every day, specially around Virgil, who didn't seem to mind his blabbering of poems and tongue twisters. He also helped, telling Logan whenever he messed up, and Logan always thanked him, because he wanted to remain being able to speak.

Specially considering well, Janus.

He had taught Janus sign language, but it was still easier to speak to him rather than signing with his hands. And luckily Janus talked slow and always turned towards him so he could read his lips, sometimes using sign to respond, because it was easier that way. But he wasn't the best, due to not being able to see properly how the signs were actually made.

But the had stablished some good communication, and the other sides always tried to help whenever they were around. And for Thomas' sake, he would never want to stop speaking, because Thomas did not know sign and he was still Logic, he had to make himself be heard.

So yes, he trained very hard, he made sure to speak slow and articulate so everyone would understand what he was saying, and he read lips often because some seemed to forget he couldn't listen sometimes. It wasn't their fault, but it could be very annoying, specially when he worked with Roman, who had the tendency to speak as fast as a game narrator and keep turning his head and covering his mouth with his gestures every time he was excited.

Working was not fun.

Remus wasn't fun either, because just like he loved throwing things at Janus for him to catch, he loved to scare Logan whenever he was distracted and without his hearing aids on, coming behind him and touching him only to make him yelp and jump away. Remus meant no harm, usually, but his games weren't very fun.

And sometimes it was just... tiring. Sometimes the hearing aids didn't fit right and Logan's ears hurt all day long, and sometimes his ears decided to work only to let the worst ringing sound into his skull, causing headaches and pains. Somedays he just wanted to take everything off and not listen, he didn't feel like talking, he just wanted to relax and enjoy his time speaking in sign and wondering around the house without the fear of being pranked by Remus or surprised by someone.

Since it was one of those days, he sat up on his bed, rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses. After thinking twice about not wearing his aids, he left them at the bedside table and walked to the bathroom, making his morning routine and then dressing up before walking out of his room. He had put on a red tie, the usual sign he wasn't wearing the hearing aids, and made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen, where he saw Patton and Janus working on breakfast.

He could see his lips moving and smiled to himself, walking towards the room and sitting on the desk before opening his phone to check on the news. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up, seeing Patton smiling and lifting his hands to sign.

[Off day?] he asked, and Logan gave him a nod, placing his phone down to sign back.

[Tired. My ears hurt.]

[OK] Patton signed and looked at Janus, telling him something, probably that Logan wouldn't be listening today. Janus nodded and turned to Logan with Patton's help, smiling at him.

[Morning LO] he signed, and Logan smiled, signing it back to him. Patton translated it with a grin, and went back to working on the pancakes, and so did Janus, looking very happy that particular morning.

As the others made their way down, they noticed Logan's tie and started signing to him while they talked to Patton and Janus. They all said good morning and Logan answered, opening his phone again and checking the news and his favorite sites.

So many things happening in the world... sometimes he felt overwhelmed.

A plate of food made it's way in front of him, together with his 'Logic' mug, and he smiled at Patton, putting his phone down and starting to eat. The others did the same, talking between themselves as Logan watched their lips move without really trying to understand, eventually signing something whenever they had a question or comment directed to him. He only really payed attention to Janus when he spoke with his head facing his general direction, so he could answer without the blind side having to sign to him.

When breakfast was over, he let the others know he would be working on a new project that day and would be back for lunch, and they all agreed, Virgil giving Remus a 'don't bother Logan' look before he waved to his friend. Logan smiled, relieved, and made his way upstairs again, brushing his teeth and sitting at his desk to work on a new video idea for Thomas.

He did have some in mind, but he needed to write them down and polish them before he could send them over to Roman.

Logan worked on ideas until lunch, as predicted, and a bit more after it. By the time Patton came over to call him for their daily movie night, he was done, and followed the moral side downstairs, sitting on his favorite armchair and waiting for the movie to start. When Remus pressed play, he hummed, seeing the opening to 2001 Odyssey and smiling to himself.

That was one of his favorite movies.

He relaxed and watched, reading the subtitles, smiling and commenting on the movie every now and then.

He really liked movies about space.

And he was glad the others didn't mind watching a darker movie every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was written in the speed of light because Cookie Cat was too sweet thank you so much!


	3. Playing Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus is crippled and Janus is mom

Remus was a very active side. He liked to run, climb, jump, all in good fun, fighting with monsters in the imagination or just playing tag with his brother in the middle of the house. He was overly energetic, to the point of making the other sides a bit insane, but that didn't matter to him because they knew how he was and how he could be. So yes, he liked throwing things at Janus to see if he would ever catch it, and he liked scaring Logan when he didn't have his hearing aids on, but it was all in good fun.

Usually they got a bit mad at him, but not too much. Not enough to shame him for his hyperactivity.

So obviously that his prosthetics were a big part of his day to day life. He used them every day, waking up and reaching for the lock and the legs as soon as he opened his eyes. Sometimes he wore his more athletic ones, when he just wanted to run and jump around, and when he would fight and play he wore some that were a little easier to balance on, that had more steadiness to them.

He was a very excited side, and sometimes Patton called him 'bunny' for it. It was an endearment term that left him happy and warm inside, and he loved when Patton called him like that, so he usually wore the prosthetics made for jumping around Patton, jumping in place, eating a carrot to make him laugh.

Most days were like that, and most days ended on him needing a bunch of rest because of how sore his legs were. Yeah, it hurt a bunch when he stopped, specially where the prosthetics got locked and supported, but at least the ghost pain had disappeared long ago.

Sometimes Remus did feel like he had feet though.

But some other days, he woke up with lacerating pain. He didn't know why, maybe because it was cold, or maybe in the prior day he had gone a bit too far, but sometimes he couldn't touch his scars without feeling like his legs (what he had left of them at least) would explode.

He didn't like those days, and he was happy they weren't the usual. He was very active, and it was harder to be active when he was stuck to a wheelchair all day long. But sometimes it had to be, and thus, he could leave his prosthetics for the next day and reach for his wheelchair, putting himself on it with his arms and sighing as he made his way out of his room.

Seeing Remus in his wheelchair wasn't easy for any of the other sides, Some, like Patton and Roman, felt bad because they knew Remus didn't like it, and always tried to cheer him up. The rest, Virgil, Logan and Janus, weren't fans because they knew Remus would be the entire day a complaining, grumpy mess.

But when they were younger, it was way worst. Nowadays, sometimes, Remus left his room with the wheelchair even if he was feeling no pain.

They had his elevator installed on the stairs, and he always took it, smiling to himself as he made the way down. They had a place on the table for the days he came with it, and since he did that morning, Roman pushed his chair out of the way and let him come rolling towards the breakfast table.

"Feeling any pains today Remus?" Janus asked as he ate, being able to listen to the wheels on the ground.

"No, just thought it would be fun to try something on Boogie today" he said, beginning to eat his breakfast like the beast he was. He named his wheelchair Boogie because of Boogie Man. Patton found it adorable.

"What is in your mind Remus?" he asked, curious, and Remus grinned to the fatherly side, a grin that held some mischief on it.

"I wanna go to the imagination and wheel down a hill" he said, and Janus coughed on his breakfast, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared forward.

"Remus Intrusive Thoughts Sanders you are absolutely not doing that" he said, in his mom voice, and Remus giggled to himself.

"You can't stop me."

"Of course I can and I will. If I find out that you wheeled down a hill in the imagination you won't have your toys for a week mister!"

"I don't care, you can have them" Remus shrugged and looked at Roman, excited. "Wanna come with me?"

"Can I ride down with skateboard?" Roman asked and as Remus nodded Janus hissed.

"You two wouldn't dare."

"Catch us!" Remus laughed and Roman immediately stood up, pushing Remus down the kitchen towards the front door, since they could turn any door into the imagination's entrance, and Janus stood up, rushing after them with his staff guiding him.

"Roman, Remus, if you do this you two will be in big trouble!" Janus yelled out and groaned when he heard the front door closing. "Patton! Why didn't you help me?! Logan! Virgil!"

"Not my problem mom" Virgil said, shrugging, when Logan finally looked up from his phone, furrowing his eyebrows once he realized Roman and Remus were gone. He looked at Virgil confused, and the anxious side signed to him what had happened, receiving an annoyed stare and a complacent nod.

"Oh Jan don't worry about them, they will be fine" Patton chuckled, walking to Janus and holding his hand. "You know how they are! Wild little things."

"They could get hurt Patton" he said, half angry and half concerned, but Patton chuckled.

"So what? They will come to us for help. Let them have some fun Jan."

"... fine" Janus said, clearly uncomfortable, and followed Patton back to the table, sitting down and returning to breakfast. "What did Logan have to say about this?"

"He doesn't give a fuck" Virgil said, and Janus slammed his hand on the table, shaking it so Logan would look up.

"Logan you are so _helpful_!" Janus lied in distress and Patton and Virgil looked at each other, giggling as Logan simply tilted his head at the blind side. "Don't tilt your head at me and pretend like you're not reading my lips you little shit!"

Logan continued to ignore Janus, making the snake side even more mad, while Patton and Virgil simply giggled at each other and watched the drama unfold.

And while they did, Remus was wheeling down the hill with Roman next to him, yelling happily as the wind hit his face and made him get the energy he needed.

And so what if he hit a tree? He was fine!

He wanted to go again!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas feel free to send them over comments.


End file.
